Turning back time
by daikendra
Summary: Wolfram died but still lives in Yuuri's memory. (Yuuram)


**DISCLAIMER NOTICE: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It is Tomo Takabayashi-sensei's work :)**

**0=0**

_"The clock stopped from ticking."_

What a pleasant morning. I thought. Opening my eyes slowly and trying to catch the sun rays by my hands, the sleeping angel beside me started to move.

"Hmm..." He grunted peacefully while I look at his sleeping face. I smiled slightly. Yes, it is indeed a pleasant morning.

I heard a knock on the door. "Oi Shibuya, get up now. I'm opening the door." There Murata was, opening the door of our chamber.

"How come you're the one waking me up Murata? It's very unusual for you." I grunted while sitting up.

"Would you rather be awaken by your tutor's demands?"

I laughed lightly and shook my head. I looked beside at my sleeping angel once more and tried to pull the blanket up to his shoulder.

I saw Murata froze and frowned, "Shibuya..."

I turned back at him and scratched my head while blushing, "Ah, sorry. You have to see that. . So, why are you here?"

Murata sighed and lowered his eyes a bit, "What do you mean by 'why are you here?' aren't you suppose to get up and change your clothes? There's a lot of papers you need to sign."

"Gah- I forgot! Gwendal will be furious at me!" I turned pale and looked at my trustworthy G-shock. It says there that it was already eight o'clock in the morning.

I panicked and tried to get out from the bed but Wolfram slowly opened his eyes, revealing his clear emerald eyes. "I-I'm sorry Wolf, did I wake you up?"

Wolfram slowly shook his head and shut his eyes once more because of the light outside and opening them once again. "Time..?" He asked me, still half-asleep.

"Eight o'clock Wolf. Eat your breakfast okay? I'll be going before you and I won't be able to join you at breakfast perhaps lunch?"

"Okay." And then he turned his back at me. I hummed silently and turned at Murata who has already gone paled.

Geez, don't be like that or I'll be more embarassed. "Murata, I'm going to change." I sheepishly smiled and he only nodded at me then walked away.

"I'll be at the meeting room." And with that, Murata exited the room.

**0=0**

"Acchoo!" I wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"What a wimp, getting a cold during summer." I heard Wolfram mutter beside me crossing his arms near his chest seating at my left side. I just sheepishly laughed at him.

"Your Majesty, do you wish to wear you cape?" Gunter asked me with his concern eyes.

"What are you talking about Gunter? We're still in the middle of summer you know, why would I need a cape?" I snorted.

"But your Majesty... I understand." Gunter returned from his seat and resumed his work.

I just don't get him, he's been pampering me ever since I got here.

Murata sitting on my right side, reviews the papers that I handed to him. "What is this? Are you serious Shibuya? A zumba dance contest?" Murata looked at me with 'why-the-heck-would-we-approve-this' look.

"Well... Isn't that nice? You know, exercise. We need that once in a while." I grinned at him broadly and continued signing the papers that I and Gwendal approved.

"Well, Lord von Voltaire?" Murata asked, waving the paper.

Gwendal only nodded his head and returned to his work.

I snickered. "Yuuri, could you please tell my Big Brother to pass me the ink over there." Wolfram said to me and I looked at him quizically.

"Geez Wolf, could you not tell it to him directly?" Wolfram didn't look at me once more. "Okay fine, fine. Oi Gwendal, Wolfram said to pass over here the ink."

Gwendal momentarily widened his eyes over me then hurriedly passed the ink to me.

"Thanks Gwendal." I passed the ink beside me. I heard Wolfram commented. "Aren't you a bit rude to my Big Brother?"

I scratched my head shyly. "Ugh, Sorry."

I felt the room went cold. Geez, that is why I am sorry right?

"Y-your Majesty." Gunter said with a concerned tone. I think that he's stopping us from getting into a fight.

"Ah, don't worry Gunter, we will not fight. Aren't we Wolf?"

"Hmmph. Of course we're not. You wimp."

"I am not a wimp! Ehem, See Gunter?" I smiled and nervously laughed, reassuring my tutor and advisor.

Conrad who was sitting at the corner silently stood and passed me another note. "Could you please sign here Yuuri?" As usual, he smiled broadly at me.

Feeling uneasy I signed the paper but my eyes caught something. "What is this Conrad? You put the wrong date." I stared at the paper. "Why did you put Fall 27? It's just Summer 11 you know." I stared at my godfather and his eyes was a bit shocked.

"I-I see. I'll correct it right away." He walked away.

Suddenly, Murata looked at me irritatingly, "Shibuya..." He shook his head.

"What is it Murata?" We all looked at him. I felt his agitation towards something.

He took off his glasses, pinching his nosebridge momentarily before putting them back to their place. He looked at my eyes directly. "Shibuya, isn't it the time to move the _date_?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What are you talking about?" I half-shrugged.

Murata sighed and massaged his temple. Seriously, what is he so stressed about? He then took the calendar at my table and pointed it out at me.

"Look Shibuya, look! You're still here!"

My eyes widened and he tried to flip the calendar. I immediately snatched the calendar from him and shove him away.

"EVERYBODY, GET. OUT!" I snarled and it seems that everybody was shocked enough for them to leave immediately.

When I thought that everyone was out, I noticed Wolfram, still sitting beside me while looking at me with his irritated gaze and a cute pout.

I calmed down just by seeing him. "Sorry Wolf, you have to see that." I sighed heavily.

"That was not a good attitude wimp. Do you want to loose all of your advisors? Your bodygaurd and the Sage?" He huffed and looked at me again but with much gentler gaze. He leaned closer. "You should tell your sorry to them you know. Besides, " he frowned, "I don't want you shouting like that with my brothers."

I thought deeply, "I'm sorry Wolf."

"You should not be sorry to me Yuuri." He finally smiled and I smiled back at him.

"Okay."

I feel at peace whenever I'm with him.

**0=0**

Walking at the garden after lunch, Wolfram walked beside me, only stopping to pluck some flower.

"Beautiful Wolfram huh." I smiled and stood beside him. He suddenly put the flower at my right ear .

"It suits you Yuuri." He smiled widely and I tried to hide my beet red face.

"You're more beautiful Wolf." I whispered to myself.

"What?"

"Uh, no nothing." I looked back at the flowers that was carefully tended by the gardeners here in my palace.

" I love this place." He suddenly said to me.

"I know, me too. We can find peace here." I breathed some air.

"Yes." He looked up into the sky then returned his gaze at me. We both sat on the grass.

I took his hand in mine and we just sat there silently.

I turned my head and saw Lady Cheri, also looking at the flowers. We quickly let go of each others' hand.

"Ah, Yuuri, I'll be going. I'll be meeting you in our chamber then." Wolfram stood and walked away. I felt my sweat dropped.

"Okay Wolf." I waved my hand. It's unusual for him to not greet his mother. Did he get so awkward?

"Beautiful Wolfram." Lady Cheri said. I quickly stood and looked at her while smiling.

"Ah yes, look Lady Cheri, Wolfram put this on me." I broadly smiled like a kid while presenting her the flower on my ear.

Lady Cheri smiled with a glint of sadness in her eyes, "Yes it is. It is." She touched the flower at my ear and returned her gaze onto the flowers.

I stared at her. Uh-oh, did she and Wolfram fought? Ughh, I guess this is not a good time to have some chat with her.

"King Yuuri?"

"Y-yes?"

"Isn't it nice to be here?" She said to me with pain on her voice.

**0=0**

I returned into my chamber hoping to see Wolfram sleeping on our bed, but instead, I saw the maids moving some things from our chamber.

"What's going on? Hey, isn't that Wolfram's clothes?" I panicked. What is happening?

The maid did not make eye-contact with me. "I-It's His Highness' order to take all L-Lord von Bielfeld's things."

My eyes widened in shock and in fear. No. No. No. Why? It can't be.

"Stop! I order you to stop!" I shouted and in an instant the maids stopped. "Leave my chamber. NOW!" The maids scrambled their way out and I sat on the edge of the bed. I raked both of my hands onto my hair.

Where are you Wolfram? There was a click on the door.

"Wolf..?" I was expecting Wolfram getting inside the room but it was Murata who entered. I felt my blood rushed towards my head and I started to feel tensed. "You." I approached him angrily and I grabbed his collar.

His glasses was shaded. "Shibuya. You should let go now."

"What am I supposed to let go Murata? There was none! I don't know that you're talking about! Why are you taking Wolfram's things from my chamber?!"

He shoved away my hand and adjusted his eyeglasses. "Move on Shibuya. He's gone."

Suddenly I felt a cold dagger stab my chest and my head started to spin. "No..." I looked at him angrily. "He's alive! What are you talking about?! That's a treason to your King. You saw him a while ago right? Beside me?!"

Murata shook his head, "No Shibuya, I saw no one. You were talking with yourself. You're going out of your mind. He's dead!" He looked straight into my eyes. So cold.

Tension started to build in my stomach. "How dare you!" I tried to smack him down but he grabbed me by my collar.

"Shibuya! Wake up! He died _four_ months ago! He was poisoned at the party in Big Cimaron. The Viary wine that was served to him was poisoned. He was buried _four _months ago. He died on summer 12 and today is already fall 27. His body rests now in-"

I punched him straight at his stomach. "He's not dead." I shook my head ferociously. "No he is not! Don't you dare!" I shouted at him. Tears streaming down from my eyes.

He coughed up and stood then he punched me on the face. "Shibuya! You couldn't just live from your memory. Past is past. We couldn't saved him. It was too late. I know how you love him so much. How you cherished him but if you're going to continue this then you'll just torture yourself again and again. Do you think that Wolfram would want you to suffer like this?"

I couldn't get up, instead I dropped from my knees and punched the floor. I sobbed. "But he already did." I couldn't stop my tears. "I want to die."

"No. That is not what Wolfram wished for you. Move on Yuuri."

**0=0**

I stared out from room blankly. There is nothing for me. There was no blonde angel beside me. There was no vienna choir boy who'll sleep talk beside me. There was no emerald-eyed prince who would scold me. There was no Wolfram who would try to get me, shout at me, saying how a wimpy king I was. There was no one. Nothing inside my room.

I stayed here on my bed for three days, looking at the painting at the other side of the room. _Our painting. _

I could clearly see myself, Wolfram and Greta smiling. Like we were a perfect family. _We were._

There was a knock on the door and it revealed Murata. Smiling painfully at him, I nodded my head.

"Shibuya. Have you thought about it?"

Remembering how Wolfram laid on the white coffin made my heart sank and my world went black. I bit my lip from crying.

I nodded my head again and replied. "Yes, I have thought about it." I looked at him painfully. "I'll pay him a visit."

**0=0**

_Here lies, a brave soldier and a loving fiance _

_of the 27th Maoh, King Yuuri Shibuya,_

_who fought bravely and lived with absolute loyalty for _

_Shin Makoku,_

_Lord Wolfram von Bielfeld._

_Died: 12th of Summer_

I stared at the stone carving while tracing his name with my finger. I laid my flowers over his gravestone, trying so hard not to cry.

"Wolfram, I'm sorry." I shook my head hard. "Don't leave me." I whispered. "I love you."

**0=0**

"...ri... uri...Yuuri... Oi Yuuri!"

I opened my swollen eyes from crying. I was back on my room again.

"Yuuri, why are you crying? Having a bad dream?"

I looked beside me, my eyes widen. There he was, still in flesh and full with energy. His eyes looking at me with concern.

"Wolf, are you real?" I tried to reach for him. He felt so real. If this is a dream then I wish that I would not be awaken anymore.

"Y-yuuri!"

"Let me hold you for a while." I hugged him tightly onto my arms. "I would never let you go." I sighed and I felt his breath hitched.

"W-What's wrong?"

I sniffed his neck. He's really here. Wolf.

I didn't let him go even though there was a knock on the door and the door flung open. I didn't bother to move an inch.

"Your Majesty what a wonderful day isn't- Gaah! Wolfram! Your Majesty, in that position!"

"Yo Shibuya- Oops! Did we disturb something important?"

"Oh my! That's wonderful my honey Wolf, tell me when you're pregnant okay?"

"Mother, no one's getting pregnant today, not with a King like him."

"Hmm, isn't that a bit too early Your Majesty- I mean, Yuuri."

It doesn't matter anymore, I don't care. For as long as I know Wolfram is with me, then I will be happy for the rest of my life. There is no holding back now.

I let go of Wolfram and faced him. I gave him a serious look, "Wolfram," there's no backing out now. "Will you marry me, tomorrow?"

His eyes widened, "What?!"

**0=0**

"Your Majesty, there is an invitation from Big Cimaron." Conrad handed me a small envelope.

"Geez Conrad, you're my Godfather, atleast call me by my name." I opened the envelope. "A party tomorrow?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

I then looked at Wolfram who is busy eating his cake on our bed.

My eyes glinted with imaginary flares, "What's the date today Conrad?"

"Uh... Summer 11 sire."

My eyes widened with fear and without hesitation I threw the inivitation into the fireplace. Conrad was shocked with my actions.

"Y-yuuri?"

"No, we're not going. Make sure not to bring any strange food or drink here inside the room tomorrow. Don't let Wolfram drink Viary wine either."

"H-huh..."

"What?"

"Conrad, that's an order!"

I really did think that Shinou gave me another chance. And I will not make that mistake anymore.

_"But then, a weird thing happened, the clock turned back its_

_time and started to tick again." _


End file.
